


I'm too shy to tell out loud.

by apricot_mori



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Drabble, Experimental writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Don't go without telling me where you are going. If you leave, you're not leaving alone. You take me with you -even if we arrive at different times.

Don't go without telling me where you are going. If I get there, I'll take you home with me. We'll live to gamble of hope for those who are hopeless.

Don't go without telling me where you are going. I've cured of absences. I forbid you to become one. From your absence the soul you pampered won't ever heal.

Don't go without telling me where you are going. My selfishness and stubbornness from having you with me is the most accurate translation of the endearment I confess in tiny drops.

Don't go without telling me where you are going. Because I love you, and you love me. And it's this beyond help fact you forget between distance and time.

Just because.  Because it can't be any other way, because it's told by life's dual conflict... 

_ Don't go without telling me where you are going. _


	2. Don't forget.

> Don't forget you have once loved the spring.  
> Keep in mind the warm sun that skimmed your skin, the variety of colors that reflected on your eyes.  
> Don't take for granted the smell of flowers you were named after.
> 
> Don't forget, before the urge of the storm and the beauty of the moon, you have once loved the spring.  
> Keep in mind the cold raindrops that get you sick and the light of the moon that doesn't let you read.  
> Don't take for granted it's by night when nightmares arrive and are the thunders that wake you up from a gentle sleep.
> 
> Don't forget you have once loved the spring.  
> Keep in mind you belong to the greens and blues of hope.  
> Don't take for granted the lively trees that shelter with all their majesty.
> 
> Don't forget, before you were fond of darkness, you were pure light.  
> Keep in mind your warm hands that gift life.  
> Don't take for granted you're fragile like the wings of an insect, those you spread and try to reach for me.
> 
> Before you fly to me, to the fearless rain and the dark night, don't forget you have once loved the spring. 

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up in a drabble collection of those thoughts that are too little to get a proper plot.


End file.
